Near's first Halloween
by CorporatePuppet
Summary: this is a sequeal to Near's birthday bash...  contains   Alright, just gotta worn y'all that like it's good in the start but when you get up to chapie 13- you can feel where I get lazy and then I let Matt go full pedo on Near...sigh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello people!-the second instalment is here! - So without much ado...**

**Chapter 1**

The air was warm and the trees were all in a flurry of dense orange and bright yellow. Halloween was upon Wammy's as pumpkins and rubber spiders decorated the orphanage. Everyone was eager to finish up their studies and go 'trick or treating'. It was the only actual kind of real break any of the kids got from the hard labours of education.

Yeah so everyone was looking forward to tonight...well everyone except for a certain blond...

****!

''Mello are you sure you don't want to go up to the infirmary?'' the art teacher asked Mello as a concerned expression washed over her face.

'' no, l'm okay'' Mello lied as he wiped his nose repeatedly with his damp sleave. The teacher knew he was lying and that he looked terrible; his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot, not to mention the colour of his skin resembled a whitish yellow.

''it's just hay fever'' the blond sickly sniffed as he took his gaze back to his books, hoping that the teacher would just dismiss his ill health, but the teacher knew better.

'' well I'm just going to send you up just in case'' the teacher said as she sprawled on some paper.

''achoo!'' Mello sneezed as he grabbed his sketch book and made his way up to the teacher, taking the hall pass from her.

The sudden change in weather had kind of set off his hay fever. Mello hadn't stopped sneezing and coughing all day and was prone in having dizzy spells during classes so no way in hell was he fit to go out trick or treating with Matt to night.

When Mello arrived at the infirmary, there was a thin old lady who had a cigarette hanging from her mouth, Mello took that she was the nurse.

She took one look at the blond and sent him straight into a sick bay; which was just a small room with a sponge mattress.

''here, take this'' the nurse instructed, giving Mello a small aspirin tablet which did nothing for Mello's pesky headache.

''alright love, you can stay here till you feel a little better'' she continued as she placed some new sheets on the bed. The smoke from her cigarette irritated Mello's throat and caused him to cough more than ever. He had to wait at the door just to get some air because there were no window and the smoke just seemed to linger in the room.

When she was gone and when it was possible to breathe again. Mello flopped himself onto the bed, neglecting to get into the covers. The blond did eventually wriggle his way under the cool sheets, groaning and wailing sickly.

_Maybe getting some sleep wouldn't be so bad_, Mello thought as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

But as soon as his eyes closed...

**KA-BANG**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The door flew wide opened with a loud bang.

''ello Mello!''

Matt called, popping his little red tuff of hair past the door frame with a friendly smile stretched across his goofy looking face. He had heard that his friend wasn't feeling well and thought that he'd like some compony.

Mello's head pounded, watching blurry eyed as Matt strode in casually, setting himself down in the vacant seat next to the bed.

''man, what happen to you?''

'' l'm sick'' Mello said in a quiet raspy voice.

''Awr, is my Lil' melly welly not feeling alright'' Matt teased in a voice that you'd approach a baby with, bravely patting the blonds head. Mello squinted at the grinning red head and firmly scowled ''don't you ever call me melly welly''

Matt giggled quietly to himself '' arw, comon' I think it's a cute pet name. melly welly''.

Matt was just asking for it now. Unfortunately Mello could only muster up a flimsy wack over the head as punishment.

''phft what was dat?- I didn't even feel it!'' Matt scoffed

''Matt, l'm not in the mood for this, I feel like shit...I don't even want to move'' Mello sniffed, rubbing his eye.

'' well in that case, I take it that you're gonna dog meh tonight huh''

''aurgh'' Mello wailed, failing back against his pillow.

''you know you can still come''

Mello looked over at Matt, and with one eyebrow arched he said plainly and simply '' seriously''

Matt shook his head, falling back against the back of the chair. '' man, if you actually took care of yourself, instead of scoffing ya face wid chocolate all dae' and eat some real food, maybe your immune system wouldn't be all up the fuck''

''Stop yelling you're giving me a headache '' Mello scowled as he pulled the blanket further up over his body.

Mello knew that Matt was right; maybe if he did lay off the chocolate he wouldn't be as sick. But as everybody knows Mello loves his chocolate and that he thinks everyone can just piss off.

''this sucks!, we've never missed a year!'' the red head huffed. Mello lay silent as he stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

'' I'm sorry Matt''

Matt paused for a second, and continued on with two completely different facial expressions.

''so man, tell it to me straight. how long have they given ya? ''

'' it's just hay fever, I'm not dying. Geez ''

'' yo, have you taken a look at ya self. Hay fever does not make you look like...'' Matt snorted, raising a finger in that air and pointed directly at Mello. ''...that''

''Matt!'' Mello scolded with a blocked nose.

''just sayin' man you could like be carrying typhoid or somethin' deadly''

Mello coughed, feeling like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Suddenly Matt's green eyes lit up behind his goggles.

'' Hey Mel when your sick aren't cha' meant to take something, to make ya betta?''

''yeah, I've already taken some pain killers so...''

'' Tish! No wonder'' the red head grumbled as he pounced up from his seat, dashing across the room just to have him crash into the medical draws.

''what are you doing?'' narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"yo Mel by any chance are ya afraid of needles?"

''No...why?'' Mello worryingly shook his head. And as soon as Mello said that Matt pulled out a needle from the cupboard of antiseptics and started filled the empty syringe with an unknown serum.

''phew-That's good to hear'' Matt grinned sinisterly

''Whoa! Are you completely out of ya mind!'' Mello's expression quickly turned scared as he pushed himself up from the bed.

''Stop being a baby, it'll only be a little prick. I promise'' Matt said as he flicked the cylinder of the syringe.

'' do you even know what that stuff is?''

'' Mel, this stuff could make ya better''

''or it could fucking kill me''

''Yeah that too, but let's look at the positive out come here''

'' Don't you **dare **even think about come near me with that syringe'' Mello firmly told the red head

'' Mel I'm trying to help you here''

''more like kill me!''

Matt rolled his eyes as he came close to Mello, with the syringe in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just as Matt neared the ill blond there was a light knock at the door, the knock was so light, that both Mello and Matt weren't even sure if it was a knock or just the wind. Glances were exchanged between the two as silence befell the room. The door slowly opened to reveal a small white haired boy.

Matt raised a friendly hand '' hey kiddo''

''oh sorry, am I intruding? '' Near cooed sweetly. Peeking through the crack at the two.

''oh no'' Matt nervously giggled, hastily dropping the syringe and quickly kicking it under the bed.

''so what's happin'n' ''

Near stared at Matt concernedly, resisting to ask why he was wielding a full syringe, in the fear of the answer.

Mello narrowed his eyes at Near and then lingering his gaze down to what he had tucked under his arm. It was that stupid white rabbit Mello had given him for his birthday; he'd noticed that Near had been lugging that thing everywhere with him, even to P.E. classes and due to this; the toy had earned a yellowish tinge and a loose eye. Many though it was cute but Mello saw it as a dark reminder.

Near felt awkward under their gazes and twirled a lock of his hair nervously.

''...I would like to have a word with Mello, if that's alright ''

'' FUCK OFF!'' Mello growled, grinding his teeth down.

''s'yeah sure!'' he responded, smiling. Ignoring Mello's spitefulness.

Near cautiously moved further into the room. He could feel the negative daggers that Mello was stabbing into him. Near could tell his very presents peeved Mello off extremely.

'' well, I'll just leave you two turtle doves...alone'' Matt lightly tease as he quickly lurched towards the door. But before he did, he looked over his shoulder and grinned widely at the two.

Near couldn't help but fluster red as Mello was shooting murderous looks at the grinning red head. Matt bellowed, quickly taking his leave before Mello had a chance to stubble his ass out of the bed.

Near had an almost passive expression, if you'd just over looked his cherry rosed cheek that is. Mello glared at him. There was a moment of silence in which Near stared at Mello questioningly and finally, Mello shouted, "Matt, get away from the door!"

"Aw man!" called a voice from the other side.

"I mean it!"

Then, the sound of feet shuffling away and Matt faintly grumbling, _it's sooo not fair._ Mello rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Near. "Now listen here, you.''

''how are you feeling?''

Mello hadn't even finished his sentence when Near's small voice over took his.

''like shit!- now go away!'' Mello growled

'' Mello, please. '' Near made it apparent that he didn't like appreciate Mello's hostility towards him.

''humpf'' the blond further jutted his bottom lip out even more.

The two sat there in silence for about 3 minutes; there was a sniff and a cough but mostly silence. Both exchanged quick and sharp glances at each other. Mello's eyes were puffy as he'd become a little bit whiter then at the start, he felt like just conking off to sleep right there and then. But having him there. Mello found it a little bit hard.

'' Mello, do you know what today is?'' Near asked

''It fucking Tuesday now go away so I can get some sleep!'' Mello growled as he turned over, shunning Near.

'' It's Halloween... And that's a holiday'' Near pulled the blanket further over Mello's shoulder's. Mello gave a low but threatening growl like an irritated dog; slanting eyes over his shoulder.

'' and I take it that you know what that means''

Mello hadn't notice the hand that came towards him, pushing Mello's fringe away as he comfortably rested his palm on the blond's forehead.

'' don't you understand that I'm sick!—**get your hand out of my face'**' Mello revved back hissing

''oh yes that's why I brought you some cough medicine, I'm positive that it'll fix you right up'' Near said, taking back his hand and pulling a little bottle of cough syrup from his pocket. The child quickly pore a spoonful, carefully hovering it towards Mello's lips.

'' The sooner you take it, the sooner you'll...''

'' WOULD YOU JUST PISS OFF!''

Mello viciously swiped at the spoon. It was smacked out of Near's hand and onto the tiled floor. The atmosphere suddenly turned bland and cold.

''I see'' Near quickly pulled his hand back to his body, his eyes immediately fell to the floor as his hold around his rabbit tighten.

''You're so selfish!'' Mello huffed, turning on his side and pulling the blankets over him.

''just get out!''

''I'm sorry'' Near quietly whimpered, placing the cough medicine bottle down on the side table before taking to his feet. Mello was not affected in any way or form, grumbling to himself under his sheets.

The door closed.

Near might of been gone but the atmosphere stayed the same for a while. After thinking to himself, Mello poked his head out of his covers.

''grrr...Near's so selfish... the brat demands everything now.'' Mello's rambled on to himself.

''phft. What was he thinking, coming here and informing **me** that it is Halloween, I'm sick for God's sake!.''

''stupid twit.''

The more Mello cursed and swore about Near the more he relies that rambling on about Near made him kind of wish he hadn't made him go away; just so he could say this abuse straight to the kids face instead of wasting it on air.

Mello's coughing worsen, his throat was sore and dry, he had his hand over his throat, just wishing that it would all vanished. Then he thought about the cough medicine Near tried to baby feed to him. He glanced over to the side table where the dark medicated bottle sat.

_Grrrrr..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Near decide to retreat back to his room, where it was quiet and where all his toy cars and robots were patiently awaiting his arrival. He was only trying to help, but Mello was being his difficult spoilt self as usual. Near punished himself a little for letting him be humiliated like that. His cheeks fluster the more he replayed the whole event in his mind, from the moment he set a foot into the room to when the spoon clashed to the floor.

_Sigh..._

He was almost at his room when he saw a very gloomy looking red head leaned up against an arch. Matt had his nose in a consoled, pushing the buttons loudly. Near didn't feel like starting a conversation with him so he thought if Matt just kept his attention on his game he wouldn't notice Near trying to tip toe past. But...

'' yo Near, what's up Lil man!'' Matt took his gaze up from his game. Near sighed softly to himself as he narrowed his eyes. _Lil' man?..._

'' Come on don't look at meh like dat, I was just being friendly''

''*Sigh* yes Matt I understand. No need to explain''

'' Damn what's up with you, you seem...Iono a bit more down than usual''

Near shrugged, kicking at a scuff mark on the floor.

''awr little buddy-tell Mattie what's wrong'' Matt swung his arm over Near's shoulder. He could see that something was obviously wrong and wanted to help.

''no it's nothing really'' Near gloomingly said

''Near, I just want to let ya know that you can confess your deepest darkest secrets to me and I promise to tell everyone **except** Mello''

'' Matt I'm perfectly fine'' he lied, feeling a little ridiculed.

''wha is Mel not giving out to ya?'' Matt teased

Near made a small sound in the back of his throat, resembling a grumble as a light rose blush burst across his cheeks. Matt laughed half-heartedly.

''Matt, I really want to get to my room so if you wouldn't mind...''

'' why? Halloween not till tonight'' Matt curled an eye brow at Near. "So getting into your stuff now would be, like a huge waste of time"

Near looked at Matt ''I don't celebrate Halloween-'' Near was cut off by Matt's sharp squinting stare.

'' don't ...cel-ebrate ...Hall-o-ween'' Matt said it like they were foreign words or something.

''how can you not '**celebrate'** Halloween- Blasphemy!'' the red head exploded in hysteria.

''...I just don't''

'' Have you even been trick or treating? ''

''no'' the child shook his head

''NEAR THIS IS WHAT I MEAN IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT-huh?- wait, hold up. your telling me that you've never gone up to a total strangers door, with a sheet over your head and got candy off em'... why the fuck not!'' Matt's expression became quiet and somewhat sad.

Near shrugged, not wanting to tell Matt the truth which was that he had no one to go with. Near had always wanted to go tricker or treating but hand never been invited before. He'd always spent the holiday in his room gazing out of his window or play with his power ranger figurines to try to not feel like a total loner, but in many cases it failed.

'' hey I got it, how bout we go trick or treating together!''

Near's grey eyes flickered bright.

''yo know cos' Mel's sick an all ''

''you want me to... go with you''

''s'yeah, just you and meh- it'll be fun!''

''oh, but I don't have anything to dress up as''

Matt's green eyes lit up behind his goggles. '' leave that to meh! - I have a whole closet full of awesome costumes!''

And with that Matt grabbed a hold of Near's wrist.

''this is gonna be great!''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Matt dragged Near all the way to his and Mello's room. Near smirked a little, reminiscing the last time he visited it. Matt dropped Near off on Mello's Bed and immediately pranced into action. throwing open the closet and began chucking clothes out. Near sat patiently curling a lock as a pile of clothes mounted next to him. Near then took an interest in the growing pile when Matt started throwing out some 'odd' clothing.

''umh...Matt why do you have so many dresses?'' Near asked sheepishly, placing his rabbit down next to him.

''umh...there Mello's'' swiftly muttered

Near didn't believe the grinning red head for one second; Near knew that no amount of chocolate could convince the blond in getting into a frilly, skimpy dress. Well then again...this was Mello were talking about. The same one that went out of his way to put on a Birthday party for the very person he rivalled against...so then again maybe.

'' Yo Near, would cha come here for a sec'' Matt asked from his closest. Near drew his focus back, hopping off the bed, landing with a thump as his socks padded against the hard wooden floor. He tottered towards the red head carefully avoiding the clutter that was spread all over the place.

'' how bout dis' '' Matt suggested holding up a red cape.

''too big''

''kay then how bout dis?'' Matt tried again holding up another costume.

''too small''

Matt and Near spent almost an hour and a half looking through the closet, reaching right to the back. All in vain, whatever Matt held up, Near would nit-pick at it; moaning that it was too big or it was too small or that it didn't do justice for Near's tiny physique; stuff like that. Until Matt threw his arms up in defeat. ''I give up!''

''what about this?'' Near suggested as he reached into the wardrobe

'' that?- you want to wear THAT!''Matt's eyes grew at what the child grabbed out. Near nodded.

'' what's wrong with this?'' Matt said as he grabbed at a hanger

Near blandly gazed at the red head ''Matt, that's a dress''

'' correction, it's a Nurse outfit. And a cute one at that!'' he sagely spoke

''I don't think so''

''tishh. Why not. I'm sure people would think you'd look super cute in it''

Near shook his head, blushing lightly. '' No ''

''well I know Mello would get a kick out of it, huh-huh '' Matt teased ,nudging Near.

Forget blushing, Near's face was practically about to spontaneously combust.

Near hid his cherry-red cheeks into his costume he was holding. Matt continued to laugh and tease at the poor boy.

''it's alright Near, your secret is safe wiv meh'' Matt grinned, patting him lightly on the head. Near glared up at Matt as his bangs fell over his eyes. The poor child felt like running but was too embarrassed to move.

'' *sigh* young love'' Matt sighed, eyes rolling upward in vague thought.

''Matt!" Near blushed, closing his eyes tightly.

'' Yo it's just a joke''

'' No, no it's not''

Matt chuckled to himself '' ch'yeah I know ''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

7:00 p.m.

Most of the children had already left, leaving Wammys quiet and desolated...well kinda

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

''Near, Don't be slack! '' Matt said, banging on the door. Near was having second thoughts. Locking himself in his room at the last minute and refusing to come out.

'' l'm not going''

''you look fine, trust meh. ''

Matt was clothed as a pirate. He basically had on one of his long sleeved shirt that showed his collar bone and some baggy brown pants with a red sash tied around his waist holding up a plastic saber. He also donned a pirate hat and a large golden earring just to emphasise the look.

'' You can't just wimp out now!'' Matt called from the other side '' Your letting the whole team down''

'' a pirate? How original'' a voice scoffed

Matt froze, spinning around on his heel.

''Mello?'' Matt's eyes grew at the sight of his friend.

''the one and only''

'' your, your, your ...a cat. WTF'' Matt stopped and looked at Mello up and down. ''Tokyo mew mew much.''

Mello was fashioning a pair of tight black skinny **skinny** jeans and a fluffy rimmed hoodie that ended just above his belly button. He also had a pair of fluffy ears crowned on his head and a collar with a bell. Mello had even drawn little whiskers on his cheeks.

''Shut up'' Mello growled, shotting a dirty look over to the giggling red head ''well it's better than your get up''

''eh not even!'' Matt shouted.

Mello laughed ''yo comon', we've got houses to hit''

''Nah, can't''

''huh?- what''

''I'm waitin' ''

''for who?''

And like on queue the door unlocked. And out stepped Near.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'' bout time, Near'' Matt groaned

Near scooted out, sheepishly twiddling his fingers together as his rabbit was tucked securely in his arms. Near had a one piece jumpsuit on, with no sleeves and ended above his knees, you could barely see the zipper jutting out at the top. His costume also came with a hood, which had two circular ears sown to it. He'd, like Mello, drawn a pair of whisker on.

'' see what did l tell ya, you look so cute... right Mel'' Matt smiled as he nudged Mello playfully. The blond growled as his left eye just seemed to quiver strangely.

Near shuffle next to Mello who unkindly cringed away from the small child as if Near had some sort of catchable disease.

_Jesus Christ!, this kid even has a tale_, Mello rolled his eyes when he saw Near taking the sown on tale of his costume and raping it around his finger

''hello Mello'' the shy boy greeted. '' you're feeling better I see''

''hhhisssss!'' Mello hissed back at him

Matt laughed '' ha-ha, yo Mel now you gotta catch Near; cos' you know -your a cat and he's a mouse get it''

'' awr god'' Mello quietly cursed, rolled his eyes at his friend's incredibly cheesy joke.

''or maybe you already have?'' the red head smirked, casting a look over at Near.

''why you!'' Mello took a swing at his friend, getting him in the arm.

''ouch!- man that really hurt''

'' well, someone has to knock some sense into ya!'' Mello scolded as he threaded with another.

''Near, Mello's hitting me...make him stop!'' Matt whined as he grabbed a hug from the boy. Near didn't know what to do as he stood there and wrapped his arms around the red head. Mello watched with a sour look on his face.

'' awr look at that, melly welly is jealous'' Matt smugly laughed as he looked over

''wha- what no l'm not!'' Mello stomped his foot, balling his fists at the side of him.

Poor Near was really getting it today; his cheeks turned a rosy glow along with Mello's.

'' look Near; he's blushing! He must **really** want you!''

''Watch your mouth! '' Mello roared in outrage

The red head laughed as he released Near from his grip. Mello folded his arms in huffing pout. Matt just chuckle as he moved to give the blond a friendly cuddle.

It took 5 minutes for Mello to get over his little tantrum; and it took at least another 5 for him to start speaking to Matt again.

It was almost 7:42 when the three started to actually move. Mello still wasn't happy that Near was straggling along with them but said nothing. They hadn't got far when Matt just had to say...

''yo, you know what, I feel like l'm missing something?''

'' like what?'' Near's small voice asked from the red heads side. Mello sneered bitterly at the sound of the child's voice.

''Iono? But it kinda bugs me, it's like I **need** to have it?''

_You know what bugs me. Near_, Mello thought, shoving his hand deeper into his pockets.

Then Matt suddenly stopped, '' OH, I know what I'd forgot!'' realising all at once.

'' I'd just be a sec!'' he told the two before dashing off down the hall and around a corner; His plastic sword rattling as he ran. Mello could see Near from the corner of his eye, the child stood twirling a strand tediously as his other was securely wrapped around his rabbit. Hatred grew inside of the blond.

_Stupid kid. Why can't he just leave me alone._ Mello spitefully thought. _Doesn't this loser get the message? _

_Phft!-screw Matt I need to get outta here!_

'' I'm out'' Mello rumbled as he made for it. He couldn't stand being around Near any longer.

''no wait'' Near said, coming over to stop him.

But clumsily tripping over his own two feet, falling forward into Mello, sending the two teens crashing to the floor. Near yelped, closing his eyes tightly and after a moment, opened them timidly, looking into the face of a very irritated teen. Near had landed smack bang between the blonds' parted legs, pinning him down to the rugged carpet. Both their faces were so close that it suddenly became hard breath. Near's heart beat fast as if it was a trapped bird, fighting to get out.

A deep crimson blush washed over the pair.

It felt that time had stopped. Minds went blank. Silence.

The two slowly edged forward...and...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sound of heavy feet rang through the hall, as it became louder and louder. They both pulled apart quickly gazing dazedly and mindlessly at each other.

''yo, it was meh eye patch I left be—Ooh'' Matt suddenly stopped, owlishly gaping down at the two blushing teens, who where staring back at the red head with widen eyes and flushed faces.

''geez, get a room!''

''shut up'' Mello hissed, quickly throwing Near off him and pulling himself to his feet. Near yelped as he hit the hard floor with a loud thump.

''man, if you guys just wanted to be alone; then all you had to do was ask''

''I ought to cut you!''

'' on that note then, let's go trick or treating!'' Matt shouted whilst adjusting his eye patch.

''finally'' Mello groaned

Near stared at the ground, twiddling his thumbs quietly.

_Heheh_...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

9:45 p.m.

The night hadn't gone smoothly. The three came back earlier than intended. Because someone couldn't keep his temper under control and was taking it out on a newbie trick or treator. I think everyone knows who that might be.

Mello couldn't keep his cool just for one night. He really lost it when a pair of small girls came up to them asking for a picture with him and Near, okay Mello didn't really have a problem with the picture but when the two girls asked them to yaoi it up a little...well let's just say Mello was very **very** displeased about it.

Well there was a positive thing out of the whole negative here, which was that they got a shit load of candy! Who'd of thought that Near's youthful appearance would be a shoes in with the adults. They just lavished candicorn, lolli-pops, caramel toffees and anything you can think of that has a high dose of sugar at him. They were practically trowing the stuff at his feet.

Matt was far too busy preventing Mello in starting any unwanted fights to actually have a good time. So it was no wonder, when the three came back and Near bid them goodnight, leaving for his room, that Matt slammed the door on Mello's face.

**KA-SLAM!**

''WTF!'' Mello jolted back '' MATT!, open the door!'' Mello ordered, twisting at the door knob.

'' No!''

'' do you know that you are the most selfish dickhead in the world!'' Matt roared from behind the door.

'' wha- what the hell are you going on about!- let me in!'' Mello demanded from in the hall, banning his knuckles at the door.

''you didn't give that kid a break, for one minute!" Matt said as he held the door knob.

''I don't know what that kid sees in you, cos' all I see is some whinny bitchy blond bimbo who is selfish enough to steal away Halloween!''

'' OH I GET IT! THIS WHOLE THING IS ABOUT THAT FREAK!''

''HE'S A WAY NICER FRIEND THEN YOU!''

'' MATT OPEN THE DOOR!''

''NO, NOT TILL YOU GO AND APOLOGISE TO NEAR!''

Mello fell silent as the banning stopped. Matt wasn't going to let Mello back into the room until he went to apologised to Near. Matt didn't care if he left Mello out there all night, which was a bad thing because all of Mello's normal wear was in his room. The very room that he was locked out of. And showing up at class looking like a cheap whore the next day, would not be a good idea.

_Apologise to him._ Mello grunted as he kicked at the bottom of the door.

_Not a chance!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mello had grumbled and cursed his way, unknowingly, out into the courtyard. It was dark and the air was chilly. Night clouds drifted aimlessly across the moon casting a shadow over Whammy's. Mello figured that if he'd wait like an hour or two and then go back, Matt would have eventually forgot about their little spat.

Mello perched himself on top of a table.

_Who does Matt think he is?, talking to me like that, phft_. Mello though reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a bar.

Matt put Mello's habit of excessive indulging in chocolate in the category of 'emotional eating', which made perfect sense, like whenever Mello got pissed or upset at someone he'd always be seen munching on a bar.

But this time something was different. The blond hadn't even finished a row of chocolate when he took it away from his mouth and looked at it, blandly.

_...chocolate doesn't taste as swee_t. He sighed.

_Must be out of date. _Mello conclude, flopping his hand down.

'' M...Mello? ''

Mello jolted back at the call of his name. He quickly twisted his gaze to the side; his eyes grew at the sight of a ghostly looking boy. Mello had to blink a couple of times before he could actually figure out that it was Near and not a ghost. Near was still dressed in his costume, with his trusty rabbit in one hand and his bag of candy in the other.

'' I'm sorry, did I startle you?'' the child asked tilting his head to the side, like an adorable puppy.

''DON'T DO THAT!- I hate it when you just pop up unexspectently...you should have a collar with a bell on or beeper...or something'' Mello frowned regaining his heart beat to its normal pace.

'' well in that case, may I borrow yours?'' Near suggested looked at Mello's collar.

''wha?-Oh...HA-HA your fucking hilarious'' Mello sarcastically groaned catching onto what Near was looking at. He leaning further back on the table, a little irritated.

'' may I join you?''

''meh- I don't care'' Mello shrugged, looking distant into the dark shrub.

Really, Mello didn't want him to but he was pretty sure that the kid had a few unopened Hersey bars hidden away in that bag of candy.

It brought a tiny smirk to the small teens face as he walking around and pulled himself up to sit next to the blond.

''Yo, got any chocolate?''

''um...I think I do'' Near said, quickly tipping the bag out between them.

''here''

Near gave Mello the bar but as soon as Near could blink, Mello had devoured the whole thing and was asking for another. Near obliged his request; giving another bar to the blond. Near quietly enjoyed nibbling on a Porky sticks.

'' so what are you doing out here'' Near asked

''I could ask you the same question...'' Mello slanted his eyes over to him, grabbing a bite from his bar.

Near looked at Mello and simply said ''Matt''

''teh-go figure'' Mello should of known that Matt would try something like this.

''so what might your reason be?''

''Matt kicked me out of the room, okay more like closed the door on me but, ya 'know '' Mello grumbled feeling a little ridiculous. Near just nodded his head.

''it's a nice night...the moon is particularly bright '' Near said gazing up at the moon. Mello glanced up but drew his eyes back down.

''teh- it always looks like that''

Mello didn't have much thought in the more delicate things in life or respect that Near had. So many things looked the way he normally saw things as. Plain.

Near shrugged, diverting to something else.

''what do you think L's doing?''

''Getting pissed, dah'' Mello crudely said with a smile. Near just responded in a deep frown.

''wha-you asked me what I thought''

Near rolled his eyes, taking another Porky stick into his mouth.

'' do you think Matt had fun tonight?''

Mello paused, looking vague in thought. ''yup...''

''that's good''

It oddly went quiet as the two munched quietly, looking up at the moon until Mello asked

''what about you...did you have a good time?''

Mello didn't quite care if he did or didn't, he just wanted to break the awkward silence between them. Nothing more, nothing less. Near nodded, tightening his grip around his rabbit, hugging it close. Mello cringed at the sight.

''what's with you and that stupid rabbit...you take the thing everywhere, it's like a frikin' baby to you''

Near said nothing staring up at Mello, innocently. Mello's eyes grew when he noticed Near's cheeks turn a light pink. Near practically tattooed the answer across his face.

Mello rolled his eyes ''*sigh*...it's because I gave it to you...isn't it''

Near's face flushed heavily, and was unable to tear his eyes away from their position.

''no'' Near squeaked

Mello smirked, seeing right through his lie.

'' Near, you gotta work on your lying skills if you want to convince me'' he hummed.

Near took his gaze down, hiding his flushed face into the head of his rabbit. Mello held back a laugh; taking another bite of his chocolate.

''Mello...'' Near's small voice cooed

''what?'' Mello twisted his head, having a row of chocolate hang from his mouth.

Mello was met with those large dark eyes peeking up at him. He began to feel a little uneasy, looking into them; causing Mello to become concerned.

''umhh...what? - do I have chocolate on my face'' Mello asked swiping across his mouth. ''did I get it?''

''no, you got some right here'' Near pointing at the air, looking straight at the ground.

''gone?''

''no''


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

''bloody hell Near! Where? '' Mello growled irritably

''here, let me''

Near sprung up from his perch, quickly cupping Mello's cheeks in his hands; his rabbit dangling carelessly over an arm. Mello's cheeks imminently flustered red, feeling the warmth that caressed against his skin. The blond gazed into the child's vast vacant eyes. The white haired boy took one hand and lightly ran the tips of his figures down the blonds jaw line, brushing his thumb lightly over Mello's bottom lip.

''there, gone.''

Near was practically sprawled over the blond. Mello was paralysed. A hot stuffy feeling dwelled within him, a sickening feeling that just seemed to carve at the back of his throat, perhaps it was because of how close they were, practically inches away.

But one thing for sure was that this irritating, annoying, infuriating feeling was...kind of irresistible.

Until something just snapped...

Near eased away, removing his hands from the blushing blonds face and withdrawing his gaze back to the ground, pulling away.

''Perhaps we should go back in-!''

Near suddenly was cut off as Mello grabbed violently at the child's collar and forced his lips over the younger teens. Near's eye's grew upon contact. There was a warm sensation that washed over Near's lips as the blond took advantage; sliding his hands down to wrap nicely around Near's hips.

Near's face flustered a deep red as his eye lids fluttered shut, the boy meekly hovered his hand up to rest around Mello's neck, sheepishly dragging his figures threw the blond golden strands.

Near quivered and whimpered at the feeling of Mello's tongue mischievously zipping along his bottom lip. Mello smirks at the smaller teens mewl, roughly taking possession of his mouth once again.

The boy gasped beneath the muffled kiss. Mello's left hand moved down from its position around Near's hip. Near's body tensed, pulling his bruised lips out of the blonds face.

Mello gazed dizzily at Near; who was equally as dazed as Mello was. Mello slowly pulled his hand up to a proper height. Near looked as furious as a little sheep could get, he puffed up his redden cheeks with a frown.

Mello tried to make amends, nipping soft kiss from the small teen, trying to persuade the child. But Mello didn't know that he was causing more harm than good.

**A/N: if anyone's confused Near's upset cos he wants to be 'seme' in a way...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mello moved down from the boy's lips to his neck, lapping tenderly at the bare skin. Near quivered, tightening his grip around Mello's neck.

''Mello...'' Near rasped ''ah...''

A moan escaped Near's lips as he felt the blonds' tongue jolt back and forth against his ivory skin, nipping at the soft flesh. The quiet sound of Mello's hands zipping down the suit filled the silence. Near gulped deeply at the feeling of the blonds curious hands explored down his milky chest and then wrapped around his stomach, pulling him closer into the blond's body.

The air had mysteriously become thin and warm. Near pulled away from the older teen's touch, Mello looked dizzily at him, lips bruised from work and breathe chopped.

''it's getting late-'' Near swallowed shallowly, staring into Mello piercing sapphire gaze, quickly clutching at his chest.

''...''

Near blushed madly and looked down just as Mello's hand caught his chin and forced him to look up again. Mello tilted his head to the side a little before placing his lips over Near's once more.

Near squinted at the feeling of the blonds tongue sliding freely on his. Near clutched at Mello's jacket tightly, flimsily attempting in pulling away.

Mello got the hint and unwantingly withdrew his tongue out of the child's blossoming face.

''Mello...don't. '' The tiny teen timidly spoke recoiling his arms back and around his toy.

Mello stared scrunching his nose up at Near, a little unhappy.

''Near, I don't understand you. Do you want this or not?''

Near felt a discomforting heat wash over his body, which refused to leave. His lips were sore and his face was all in a flutter. Near could not rise his gaze to meet Mello's let along provide an answer.

''urgh!- if you're going to be like this then I might as well leave!'' Mello huffed. The blond moved to get up but was quickly forced to the table with a loud thud.

The blond blinked owlishly up at the ghostly boy that hovered over him.

Near had surprisingly judo-smacked Mello to the table. He lowered himself instantly and took possession of the frozen blonds' mouth. At first, Mello had been too shocked to do anything but lie there as Near kissed him softly, feeling the child's figures twilling at strands. Mello flinched when he felt Near's tongue at the back of his mouth. He didn't expect this from him.

_Goddamn it, Near__ … why do you have to be so fucking good at everything...even this. _Mello thought under Near's soft kiss.

_...you don't deserve it..._

Mello grabbed hold of Near's shoulder and deepened the kiss, not allowing Near to take a break to breathe, but Near couldn't care less.

**A/N: i am currently over seas and i've already rote the rest of this... but just haven't up loaded it just yet!- =-=; sorry. **


End file.
